On-Board Diagnostics (OBD) on a vehicle refers to the vehicle's self-diagnostic and reporting capability. OBD systems provide information to individuals (such as automotive technicians) regarding the health of a vehicle's various sub-systems and components. Today, modern OBD systems provide real time data that typically includes standardized series of codes that may help an individual identify and remedy malfunctions within a vehicle (e.g., failures and/or possible failures). These codes include, for example, fault codes, flash codes, and diagnostic trouble codes (referred to collectively herein as “fault codes”).
In many instances, vehicle manufacturers and manufacturers of various vehicle components may implement customized fault codes in addition to standardized series of codes, as well as provide customized diagnostics, recommendations, and instructions on how to address a particular code being triggered on a vehicle. For instance, the Ford Motor Company® may provide recommendations to address a particular fault code triggered by the antilock brake system on a Ford® vehicle and the General Motors Company® may provide different recommendations to address the same fault code triggered by the antilock brake system on a Chevrolet® vehicle. In addition, operators of such vehicles may develop customized diagnostics, recommendations, and instructions on how to address particular codes through experience on addressing such codes triggered on one or more vehicles the operators own and operate. Although the fault codes may provide some information regarding a problem with a particular component or system, the information is typically binary (i.e. good or bad). The codes do not provide any indication of the severity of the problem, which can result in unnecessary or premature replacement or repair of vehicle components. Thus, a need exists for providing systems and methods for managing such codes, mechanisms for triggering responses to such codes, and mechanisms for addressing such codes.